1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, such as a digital camera, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
CMOS image sensors are conventionally used as X-Y addressing type image sensors (see, for example, “IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices”, Vol. 41, 1994, pp. 452-453). CMOS image sensors are advantageous in that they feature high signal-to-noise ratios and low power consumption, and furthermore, their peripheral circuits can be integrated into the chip. When using this type of CMOS image sensor, an operation for reading out a signal output from one line of pixels into transfer capacitances overlaps with the horizontal scan period, which outputs a signal from the transfer capacitances to the exterior of the image sensor. An image sensor and a readout method therefrom that reduces the time required for readout from the image sensor through such operations have been disclosed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-45375).
However, according to the readout method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-45375, there is a problem in that noise arises in the signal stored in the transfer capacitance or the output signal in the horizontal output line due to the influence of a driving pulse applied to the image sensor.